Itachi no Tanjoubi
by Miyoko Kimimori
Summary: Rasa bersalah Itachi selama 3 tahun akan kematian kedua orang tuanya, membuat Sasuke berubah. Dan akhirnya ia mendapatkan kado terindah yang pernah diberikan adik kandungnya itu./"Jangan berpikir aku membencimu karena hal itu."/"Tanjoubi omedetou!"/"Terimakasih Sasuke ..."/Warning Inside/ Yaoi janai!/Sebuah fic sebagai kado ultah Itachi yang telat sehari *gomenasai*


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo(s), gaje, abal, EYD belum benar, rush, dll**

**Summary : Kebencian yang selama ini Itachi anggap tertuju pada dirinya, ternyata ia salah. Sasuke telah berhasil memperbaiki semuanya.**

**Pair : ItaSasu**

**(YAOI JANAI!)**

**A/N : Itachi 17 th; Sasuke 12 th**

**.**

**.**

**If you dont like, dont read!**

**Happy Reading (^,^)**

* * *

Itachi dan Sasuke, kakak-beradik yang sangat disayangi oleh kedua orangtuanya, sangat... sangat disayangi.

"Kaa-san... Tou-san... jangan pergi."

"Tenang Sasuke, kami hanya mau keluar sebentar untuk membeli kado buat Itachi nii-chan."

"Tidak! Sasu punya firasat buruk..."

"Sasu tidur saja, ya? Lagi pula ini sudah malam. Kami sayang pada Sasuke, oyasumi my little angel."

.

"Itachi-nii..."

"Hn?"

"Itachi-nii sekarang ulang tahun 'kan?"

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tanjoubi omedetou!"

.

Kebahagiaan keluarga Uchiha yang saat itu terasa begitu kental, seketika itu juga pecah dengan adanya insiden mengerikan. Membuat sikap kakak-beradik Uchiha itu berubah drastis.

.

"Kaa-san! Tou-san!"

"Tenanglah, nak!"

"Jangan tinggalkan Sasu!"

.

"Itachi-chan... semalam orangtuamu membeli ini di toko sebelah."

"Apa ini?"

"Katanya ini kue tart coklat sebagai kado untukmu."

"Arigatou, Ayame-san."

**=0=0=0=**

Pria itu terbangun dengan wajah yang menunjukkan rasa shock dan trauma. Seluruh tubuhnya mengeluarkan keringat dingin tiada henti. Nafas dan degup jantungnya tidak menentu, matanya terbuka lebar dan tangannya gemetar.

"Ternyata hanya mimpi..." gumamnya pelan. Dengan seluruh tubuh yang masih bergetar dan di penuhi keringat dingin, matanya lekas melirik ke arah kalender mini yang ia simpan di atas meja yang bersebelahan dengan tempat tidurnya.

"Tanggal 8." pria itu mengusap keringat dingin di keningnya dengan punggung tangan. Sejenak menghela nafas panjang. "Besok tepat tiga tahun, ya?" ia tersenyum hambar .

Kakinya mulai beranjak turun dari tempat tidur, merubah posisinya menjadi duduk menghadap ke arah meja di sebelahnya. Tangannya terulur menggapai kenop laci meja dan membukanya. Tangannya yang lain mencoba merogoh sesuatu di laci itu, sesuatu yang rasanya sangat penting bagi dirinya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, sebuah foto keluarga telah ia genggam. Mata onyx hitamnya tak luput memperhatikan setiap sudut dari foto itu. Foto yang membuatnya kembali merasa hancur, bersalah dan tidak berguna.

"Maafkan aku." Pria itu bergumam pelan seraya mengusap lembut foto dalam genggamannya. Putra sulung keluarga Uchiha itu kini mulai menitikan air mata. Namun ia lekas mengusapnya.

Uchiha Itachi, pria yang sangat merasa bersalah atas kematian kedua orangtuanya – Uchiha Mikoto dan Uchiha Fugaku-. Terlebih lagi, kejadian naas itu terjadi saat bertepatan dengan hari ulang tahunnya, dan saat kedua orangtuanya telah selesai membeli kado untuk anak sulung mereka.

"_Kaa-san! Tou-san! Jangan tinggalkan Sasu..."_ kalimat atau lebih tepatnya teriakan yang dilontarkan Uciha Sasuke –adiknya- saat mengetahui kedua orangtuanya meninggal, selalu terbayang dan terus berkecamuk dalam pikiran Itachi bahkan sampai terbawa mimpi.

Itachi menghela nafas panjang, ia memang merasa bersalah, sangat bersalah. Ia berpikir jika saja hari itu bukan ulang tahunnya, mungkin kedua orangtuanya takkan pergi keluar untuk membelikan sebuah kado. Dan jika saja kedua orangtuanya mendengarkan firasat buruk Sasuke mungkin semua ini takkan terjadi.

Pria kebanggaan keluarga Uchiha itu kini tertunduk lesu, ia tidak kuat jika terus membayangkan hal itu, ia juga tidak mau terus terlarut dalam kesedihannya. Jadi ia putuskan untuk meletakkan kembali foto itu namun bukan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam laci, melainkan memajang foto itu di atas meja bersebelahan dengan kalender mininya.

Kini ia mencoba untuk berdiri. Berniat untuk mengunjungi kamar milik adiknya, hanya sekedar ingin melihat ia tertidur. Mengingat sekarang masih terlalu pagi, kira-kira masih jam 05.00 pagi, pasti Sasuke belum terbangun, dan ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk mengamati Uchiha bungsu itu saat tertidur.

Perlahan Itachi mulai berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya. Meskipun hanya beberapa langkah, namun rasanya seperti bermil-mil jauhnya. Langkah kakinya pun terasa berat, meski akhir-akhir ini berat badannya menurun. Perasaan seperti ini sudah tak asing bagi Itachi. Setiap ia hendak bertemu Sasuke dengan diam-diam, pasti ia akan merasakan perasaan aneh yang menurutnya entah dari mana datangnya.

Kaki yang bergetar itu terus berjalan menjauhi tempat tidur. Kini dihadapannya telah terpampang sebuah pintu yang tentu saja akan ia buka, pintu yang menghubungkan kamarnya dengan ruang keluarga. Tangannya mulai memegang kenop pintu, lalu dengan perlahan ia membukanya.

CKLEKK!

Itachi membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia menatap ke sudut-sudut ruangan yang ada di hadapannya. Sunyi. Ruang keluarga Uchiha ini sunyi, selalu sunyi semenjak hari itu. Tiada lagi tawa, kesenangan, kejahilan, kenakalan, dan keisengan yang ia lakukan bersama Sasuke dan orangtuanya.

Tatapan yang semula biasa saja, kini berubah menjadi tatapan kerinduan. Itachi rindu bersenang-senang dengan keluarganya, terlebih dengan adik yang sangat disayanginya.

Dari ambang pintu, Itachi melihat sekelibat bayangan-bayangan sesuatu di ruangan yang luas itu. Bayangan yang tak jauh dari tempat Itachi berdiri. Sontak Itachi lekas mempertajam indera penglihatannya.

"_Hey, Sasuke! Ayo cepat mandi! Nanti Tou-san marah." _Itachi kecil berlari-lari mengejar adiknya yang terus berlari di depannya.

"_Tidak mau! Kau harus menangkapku dulu Itachi-nii. Hahaha..." _Uchiha bungsu itu tertawa keras seraya terus berlari menghindari kakaknya.

"_Sasuke!"_

"_Cepat Itachi-nii..."_

Detik demi detik berganti. Semakin Itachi mempertajam indera penglihatannya, bayangan itu perlahan memudar dan hampir menghilang dari pandangan Itachi. Dengan refleks, Itachi mengucek perlahan kedua matanya, ia tidak yakin dengan apa yang dilihatnya barusan. Namun, saat ia membuka matanya kembali, bayangan itu benar-benar telah menghilang.

"Ahh... ternyata benar. Hanya bayangan," ucapnya pelan seraya menampilkan senyuman hambar. Terlihat jelas bahwa kini matanya kembali berkaca-kaca.

'Apakah kesenangan itu akan terjadi lagi, Sasuke?' ia bergumam di dalam hati.

Masih dengan kaki yang bergetar, Itachi kembali berjalan menuju kamar Sasuke yang ada di sebelah kamarnya. Ia menatap pintu kamar Sasuke dengan degup jantung yang tak beraturan, ia merasa... gugup.

"Sudah lama rasanya aku tak pernah membangunkanmu lagi semenjak hari itu."

Itachi mulai memberanikan dirinya untuk membuka pintu itu. Perlahan, suara deritan pintu yang terbuka mulai terdengar. Semakin lama, pintu itu semakin terbuka lebar. Itachi yang berharap Sasuke masih terbaring pulas dalam tidurnya, tidak menyangka saat melihat Sasuke tidak ada di kamarnya. Tempat tidur itu kosong, dan kamar ini begitu... sunyi.

Itachi mencoba memasuki kamar adiknya. Terlihat jelas, sangat berantakan, seperti biasanya. Buku pelajaran yang berserakkan di meja belajar, sprei tempat tidur King Size-nya yang kusut, sepatu olahraga bertumpuk di sudut ruangan, tas sekolah yang tergeletak di lantai, beberapa kaset musik yang Sasuke biarkan berserakkan di sebelah LCD TV nya, ini benar-benar membuat Itachi semakin merindukan Sasuke.

Tentu saja. Semenjak orangtua mereka meninggal, Sasuke tak pernah berbicara lagi pada Itachi kecuali kalau sedang ada kepentingan. Sasuke mulai jarang bermain lagi dengan kakaknya, ia tak pernah lagi menjahili kakaknya saat sedang tertidur, Sasuke yang sekarang lebih... dingin, cuek dan pendiam.

"Oh Kami-sama, sampai kapan ini berlangsung?"

Itachi mulai merasa lelah. Lelah akan sikap Sasuke, lelah akan perasaan bersalah ini. 'Apa sebaiknya aku saja yang mati?' pikiran Itachi mulai tak berada di jalan yang benar, ia berpikir jika kehidupan orangtuanya ditukar dengan kehidupan miliknya, apa Sasuke akan senang? Secepat kilat Itachi menepis pemikiran tersebut. Memikirkan hal seperti itu tidak baik.

Itachi yang masih berjalan, kini terhenti saat melihat sebuah kalender yang cukup besar digantungkan berhadapan dengan tempat tidur Sasuke. Mata onyx hitam itu membulat tatkala melihat sebuah tanggal yang diberi tanda silang oleh spidol berwarna merah darah. Tanggal 09 Juni, besok.

Entah apa yang Sasuke pikirkan, tapi nampaknya Uchiha bungsu itu masih membenci tanggal 09 Juni. Tanggal dimana orangtuanya meninggal, dan tanggal dimana lenyapnya seluruh kebahagiaan di rumah keluarga Uchiha.

"Hnnn..." Itachi kembali menghela nafas. "Ternyata kau masih membenciku." ia berbicara entah pada siapa.

*Flashback on

_Kriiingg... Kriiiingg..._

_Telepon rumah kediaman Uchiha itu menghasilkan bunyi nyaring yang terdengar hingga hampir seluruh ruangan di rumah itu. Jelas terdengar nyaring karena hari sudah malam dan keadaan rumah sedang sepi._

_DEP! DEP! DEP! Terdengar suara derap langkah kaki yang cepat dari arah tangga, sepertinya penghuni rumah ini tengah berlari kecil menuruni tangga._

_Selang beberapa detik kemudian, seorang bocah mungil bermata onyx hitam dan memiliki garis kerutan yang memanjang sepanjang wajahnya, tengah berjalan menghampiri telepon rumah._

"_Moshimoshi, konbanwa..." ucap si anak dengan tersenyum riang, menunggu si penelpon menjawab salamnya._

"_Aahh.. moshimoshi Itachi-kun, ini aku Ayame. Umm... Itachi-kun, maaf mengganggu malam-malam, tapi-" si penelpon yang mengaku bernama Ayame itu berbicara dengan nada bergetar dan seperti terburu-buru._

"_Tidak apa Ayame-san. Ada apa?"_

"_O-orang tu-tuamu!"_

_DEG! Itachi terdiam sejenak. Ia merasakan perasaan buruk tengah menyelimutinya. Ada apa dengan orang tuanya? Degup jantung Uchiha sulung itu pun menjadi tak karuan, tangannya pun bergetar, ia berharap tak terjadi apa-apa dengan orang tuanya._

"_A-apa yang terjadi?" bibirnya terlihat bergetar saat bertanya pada teman dekat ibunya itu._

"_O-rang tuamu... mereka..."_

"_I-iya kenapa?" Itachi tak sabar menunggu jawaban dari Ayame. Ia merasa perkataan Ayame itu berbelit-belit dan tidak langsung pada inti pembicaraan._

"_Orang tuamu..."_

"_Apa yang terjadi, Ayame-san? Ayo katakan!"_

"_Orang tuamu... Umm..."_

"_Cepat katakan!"_

"_Me-reka su-sudah me-ninggal akibat kecelakaan bertabrakan dengan bus barusan di depan tokoku."_

_CTAR!_

_Seperti habis terkena petir, Itachi terdiam tak bergeming. Tiba-tiba tangannya tak sanggup memegang gagang telpon, detik selanjutnya gagang telpon yang ia pegang pun terjatuh ke lantai. Apa yang dikatakan Ayame barusan itu, membuat hatinya tersayat, air matanya kini telah berkumpul di pelupuk mata. Dan tanpa berpikir dua kali, Itachi berlari ke lantai dua, menghampiri adiknya._

*Flashback off

Kejadian itu, masih teringat jelas, rasanya seperti kemarin. Namun nyatanya, telah 3 tahun lamanya. Kebahagian Itachi pun terasa menghilang, namun ia berpikir mungkin jika ia terus bersama Sasuke, rasa bahagia itu akan tumbuh kembali. Tapi... Sasuke yang sekarang telah berbeda.

Itachi tidak tau harus berbuat apa agar mengembalikan kebahagiaan yang sirna itu, mengembalikan keceriaan adik tercintanya, mengembalikan kondisi dari rumah ini seperti semula. Rasa bersalah ini pun kian menggerogoti hatinya, kian lama Itachi merasa semakin sakit dan tak berguna.

Semua usahanya untuk menyapa Sasuke, memberinya kejutan, atau sekedar bercanda dengannya, itu semua hanya sia-sia. Sasuke tak pernah merespon apapun yang dilakukan Itachi untuknya. Bagi Sasuke, kebahagiaannya telah mati. Itachi tau dan mengerti apa yang dirasakan Uchiha bungsu itu, Itachi ingin memberinya semangat untuk hidup sebagaimana Sasuke di masa lalu. Tapi Sasuke tak pernah mau mengerti, Sasuke menganggap bahwa apapun kesenangan yang ia lakukan, takkan pernah mengembalikan kebahagiaannya seperti semula.

Terlepas dari masalah itu, Itachi kembali berjalan menghampiri tempat tidur Sasuke yang berantakan. Ia berdecak tak percaya, kelakuan Sasuke yang seperti ini ternyata belum hilang. Dengan sigap, tangannya pun mulai membereskan sprei tempat tidur itu yang kusut. Tangannya begitu telaten membenarkan dan menyisipkan sprei ke sisi bawah tempat tidur. Setelah itu, tak lupa ia pun menata kembali posisi bantal dan guling agar terlihat rapi.

Sekilas matanya menemukan sebuah foto di atas meja yang bersebelahan dengan tempat tidur. Dan tanpa berpikir dua kali, ia pun terduduk dengan menghadap foto itu.

"Kau manis sekali saat berfoto dengan ibu. Foto ini, waktu liburan musim panas 3 tahun lalu 'kan?"

Foto Sasuke yang masih sangat muda tersenyum gembira bersebelahan dengan ibunya yang juga turut tersenyum. 'Liburan waktu itu memang menyenangkan,' gumam Itachi di dalam hati. Perlahan tangannya hendak menggapai foto itu, ia ingin melihatnya dari dekat. Tapi-

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

Suara yang sangat familiar itu sontak membuat Itachi terkejut dan lekas menarik tangannya kembali. Matanya melirik ke arah pintu, dimana seorang pria berambut raven yang juga memiliki mata onyx hitam sama sepertinya sedang berdiri tegap dengan melayangkan tatapan tak suka pada Itaci.

"Ahh... Sasuke. Aku hanya sedikit merapikan kamarmu, tadinya aku berniat membangunkanmu tapi kelihatannya-"

"Keluar!"

Kalimat yang dilontarkan Sasuke membuat kerongkongan Itachi seperti tercekat sesuatu. Ia tak mampu lagi melanjutkan perkataannya barusan. Matanya menatap Sasuke tak percaya. Masih bersikap dingin, sama seperti sejak kejadian itu. Itachi pun lekas berdiri dari posisi duduknya, ia hendak melangkah untuk pergi meninggalkan kamar ini namun ada sesuatu yang membuatnya mengurungkan niat.

"Kau masih bersikap seperti ini padaku karena kejadian 3 tahun lalu? Kau masih belum bisa memaafkan aku?"

Onyx dan onyx saling bertatapan. Tak ada yang mengalihkan pandangan satu dengan yang lainnya. Keduanya sama-sama terjebak ke dalam masa lalu yang menyakitkan. Seperti menonton kembali peristiwa naas itu dalam durasi kurang lebih 10 detik dan ditayangkan oleh sebuah benda bernama otak.

"Aku bilang keluar!" Sekali lagi Sasuke telah membentak kakaknya sendiri. Bentakan yang sangat memekakkan telinga itu sepertinya dianggap biasa oleh Itachi.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" putra sulung keluarga Uchiha itu nampak putus asa menghadapi tingkah polah adiknya yang semenjak 3 tahun lalu berubah. "Sudah beribu kali aku meminta maaf padamu, tapi kau selalu saja bersikap dingin seperti ini. Kau berubah drastis, Sasuke. Kau seperti-" Itachi membuat jeda pada kalimatnya seraya mengambil nafas panjang. "-seperti orang lain bagiku."

Saat itu pula Itachi menumpahkan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya terhadap Sasuke. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat atau pun berkata apa lagi. Rasanya semua itu hanya sia-sia, namun ia tak pernah menyerah dengan setitik harapan di hatinya.

Sasuke terdiam tak bergeming. Matanya masih menatap lurus pada sosok yang dikenali sebagai kakaknya. Sedangkan Itachi hanya menatap sayu pada adiknya. Ia berharap agar Sasuke dapat kembali seperti dulu. Sasuke yang menyenangkan, Sasuke yang jahil, Sasuke yang periang, dan- Sasuke yang mencintai kakaknya.

"Sasuke..." nada bicaranya menjadi sangat lirih saat mengetahui Uchiha bungsu itu kini tertunduk lesu seolah memikirkan sesuatu. "Mungkin jika kit-"

"Jangan seenakmu saja untuk mengingatkanku tentang hal itu." Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Beberapa detik kemudian sekelibat kenangan masa lalu pun kini terlihat jelas dalam pikiran Sasuke.

*Flashback on

"_Itachi-nii! Itachi-nii!" bocah yang berumur kurang lebih 6 tahun itu menarik-narik ujung pakaian yang dikenakan kakaknya, dan itu telah sukses membuat kakaknya menoleh ke belakang._

"_Ada apa Sasuke?" tanya si kakak seraya menepuk pelan kepala sang adik._

"_Ayo bermain denganku." cengiran lebar nan bahagia pun terpampang jelas menghiasi wajah Sasuke._

_Mendengar ajakan Sasuke yang seperti itu, Itachi hanya menggeleng pelan, "Kakak masih ada tugas dari sekolah, Sasuke."_

_Wajah yang semula tersenyum penuh harap kini berubah sekektika. Sasuke menekuk wajahnya dan mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya. Ia paling tidak suka jika waktu bermain dengan kakaknya harus terganggu oleh tugas sekolah yang menyebalkan._

_Sasuke yang merasa kesal pun lekas menghentakkan kakinya dengan keras ke lantai, mendengus dengan nafas yang berat dan ia mulai merengek. "Ayolah nii-san. Sebentar saja." Pintanya dengan penuh harap._

"_Aku tidak bis-"_

"_Nii-san ayolah..." Sasuke kecil semakin merengek dengan mulai mengeluarkan puppy eyes no jutsu pada kakaknya._

_Itachi yang melihat tingkah adiknya sekarang hanya menghela nafas panjang seraya terkekeh pelan, dan-_

_PLETAAKK!_

"_Itai~" Sasuke lekas meringis saat mendapati keningnya disentil kecil oleh kedua jari kakaknya._

"_Maaf, Sasuke. Mungkin lain kali." Senyuman tanpa rasa bersalah pun tercetak jelas dalam raut wajah Itachi, membuat adiknya semakin menggeram kesal._

*Flashback off

Sasuke yang kebingungan dengan perasaannya saat ini hanya menggeleng pelan, berharap perasaan itu cepat menghilang. Dan- ahh... disela-sela kenangan yang sempat terlintas dalam pikirannya, terselip satu kenangan yang lain, kenangan yang paling menyakitkan. Membuat degup jantung Sasuke tak karuan dan onyx hitamnya terbuka lebar.

"_Kaa-san! Tou-san! Jangan tinggalkan Sasu..."_

Deg! Rasa sakit itu kini telah menjalar keseluruh tubuh. Tak dapat dielakkan lagi, ia kembali merasa marah, merasa benci dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Sangat memilukan bagi Sasuke, kehilangan orang tuanya ketika berumur 9 tahun, terjebak dalam rasa sakit yang amat sangat, membuat kepribadian anak itu berubah dengan drastis.

Perlahan Sasuke yang tertunduk, mulai mendongakkan kepalanya. Kian lama, sorot matanya pun kian terlihat. Sangat jelas, menunjukkan amarah dan kebencian. Sepertinya Sasuke hanya merasa- maksudnya ia masih membutuhkan waktu untuk menyadari kenyataan.

"Sasuke, kau tak bisa terus mengingat-"

"Keluar!" teriakan Sasuke menggema hingga ke sudut ruangan. Itu membuat hati Itachi bergetar, ia sama sekali tidak takut, hanya saja- ia benci jika menyadari bahwa apa yang dilakukannya kini telah menambah rasa benci Sasuke terhadap dirinya.

"Tapi Sasu-"

BRAAKK! Pintu yang tak bersalah pun kini menjadi amukan dari kejengkelan Sasuke.

"Aku bilang ke-lu-ar!"

Tanpa sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya, Itachi pun lekas melangkahkan kakinya, mencoba keluar dari ruangan atau lebih tepatnya kamar dari seorang Uchiha bungsu.

Suara gebrakan pintu yang menutup pun terdengar sangat keras di telinga Itachi. Sebelumnya suara itu sempat membuat terkejut, namun Itachi tetap terdiam seraya menatap pintu yang telah tertutup itu. 'Huuhh... seperti ini lagi.' gumamnya di dalam hati.

**=0=0=0=**

"Tch... Sial!"

DUAKK! Kaki itu menendang meja tak bersalah dengan kerasnya. Walau begitu, Sasuke tak memperdulikan rasa sakit yang diterimanya. Lalu dengan kasar, ia menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas tempat tidur King Size-nya yang telah di bereskan oleh Itachi.

"Aku benci semua ini!" geramnya kesal seraya mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

Sasuke tau, ia sangat benci jika Itachi telah mengungkit masa lalu. Itu sebabnya Sasuke segera menyuruh Itachi untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Ia tak mau megingat kejadian itu, terlalu menyakitkan baginya.

Sejenak Sasuke menghela nafas panjang seraya menatap langit-langit rumah. Sempat terpikir di benaknya, apa ia terlalu kasar pada kakaknya? Sepertinya tidak –menurutnya-. Tanpa sadar, ia mulai melamun selama beberapa detik, dan ia kembali terbawa ke masa lalu.

*Flashback on

_Seorang wanita paruh baya tengah menuntun seorang bocah kecil nan lugu dengan tangan kanannya. Mereka berdua memasuki sebuah kamar yang terkesan sedikit mewah dengan dinding yang berwarna ungu pekat dan tempat tidur King Size-nya._

_Wanita itu mulai membaringkan tubuh bocah yang tadi di tuntunnya. Menyelimutinya dengan selimut tebal, lalu mengecup keningnya._

"_Kaa-san, setelah ini kaa-san juga tidur ya?" ucap sang bocah seraya menatap ibunya._

"_Tidak, Sasuke. Ibu harus keluar dulu sebentar dengan ayah. Ibu lupa belum membelikan kado untuk anikimu."_

_Bocah yang di sebut Sasuke itu hanya membelalakkan matanya merasakan degup jantungnya yang tak beraturan. Ia merasakan sebuah firasat buruk saat ibunya berkata seperti itu. Ia tidak tau mengapa ia merasa seperti ini, namun yang jelas firasat ini begitu kuat, membuat Sasuke kecil hampir mengeluarkan air mata._

"_Kaa-san... Tou-san... jangan pergi." Ucapnya seraya menggenggam erat kedua tangan ibunya. Berharap kalau ibunya mau mendengarkannya._

"_Tenang Sasuke, kami hanya mau keluar sebentar untuk membelikan kado buat Itachi nii-chan."_

"_Tidak! Sasu punya firasat buruk..." kembali Sasuke membujuk ibunya, tapi- nampaknya tidak berhasil._

"_Sasu tidur saja, ya? Lagi pula ini sudah malam. Kami sayang pada Sasuke, oyasumi my little angel." Untuk kedua kaliya Uchiha Mikoto mengecup kening putra bungsunya._

_Sedangkan Sasuke hanya berharap firasat buruk yang ia rasakan ini tidak akan terjadi dan menimpa kedua orang tua nya._

*Flashback off

"Err~ kenangan itu lagi!" ia kembali menggeram kesal seraya memukul sebuah bantal yang ada di sampingnya. Lalu ia beranjak duduk dari posisi tidurnya seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Aku harus menenangkan diri."

Sasuke mulai turun dari tempat tidurnya, ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi hendak menyegarkan tubuh. Hari ini ia akan pergi keluar, ada sebuah tempat yang harus ia kunjungi.

**=0=0=0=**

Siang ini tepat pukul 13.15, suara riuh pikuk dari arah dapur yang tadinya sangat terdengar nyaring kini mulai menghilang. Telah berganti dengan suasana hening di ruang meja makan yang telah terlihat rapi dengan berbagai makanan. Makan siang kali ini telah siap, sup tomat hangat, onigiri, chicken katsu, buah-buahan, air putih dan minuman jus telah tertata rapi di atas meja.

Sekilas terlihat seorang pria berbadan tegap dengan mata onyx hitam tengah terduduk sembari memegang sendok dan garpu. Sudah 15 menit lalu ia bersikap seperi itu, ia tak menyentuh makanannya. Matanya terus menatap ke arah tangga yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Sepertinya ia sedang menunggu sesuatu.

DEP! DEP! DEP! DEP! Suara derap langkah kaki mulai terdengar dari arah tangga. Bayangan hitam dari seseorang pun mulai terlihat. Kian lama ujung dari bayangan itu menampakkan sosok yang tak asing bagi Itachi.

"Sasuke..."

Itachi tersenyum gembira mendapati pria berambuat raven itu telah berada di hadapannya. Masih dengan wajahnya yang datar, Sasuke menatap sosok kakaknya yang telah lebih dulu berada di meja makan. Tak ada senyuman, tak ada sapaan, hanya tatapan sinis yang ia layangkan.

"Aku sudah buatkan makan siang. Ini sup tomat untukmu, aku harap ka-"

"Tidak usah. Aku harus pergi sekarang." Sasuke berjalan begitu saja melewati Itachi yang terlihat bingung.

Wajahnya yang tersenyum kini berubah, menunjukkan ekspresi bingung dan tidak percaya. Ia terus menatap Sasuke yang kian lama kian berlalu di hadapannya.

"Tunggu dulu, Sasuke. Kau mau kemana?" ia beranjak berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Ia ingin sekali mencegah adiknya untuk pergi, setidaknya makan siang dulu bersama dengannya baru boleh pergi.

"Tch... bukan urusanmu."

Tangan Sasuke mulai membuka pintu rumah yang kini telah sukses terbuka begitu saja, sekilas menampilkan sosok berambut raven itu berjalan keluar dan kian detik kian menghilang dari pandangan. Itachi masih merasa heran. Siang-siang seperti ini, Sasuke mau kemana? Adakah tempat istimewa yang menarik perhatiannya untuk hari ini? Entahlah.

Itachi hanya mampu menghela nafas panjang seraya menatap sup tomat hangat yang ada di hadapannya. Usahanya untuk membuat makan siang yang istimewa untuk Sasuke, telah ditolak mentah-mentah. Itu membuat hatinya kembali terluka. Sikap Sasuke ini memang sudah berbeda.

"Ini spesial untukmu, Sasuke." ia bergumam pelan dengan mata yang tak henti-hentinya menatap sup itu. Dan dengan berat hati, akhirnya Itachi kembali duduk. Memulai makan siangnya ditemani rasa kesepian.

Sesuap, dua suap. Aahh... rasanya begitu sendirian di rumah ini. Itachi lekas menghentikan makan siangnya. Tak terasa 10 menit berlalu sudah, makanannya hanya habis setengah saja. Entah mengapa Itaci terlihat sedang tidak enak makan. Ia hanya mendengus pelan, menyadari ingatan itu mulai berkutat lagi di dalam pikirannya.

*Flashback on

"_Itachi-nii..." bocah yang sedang duduk berdampingan dengan kakaknya itu sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya, mencoba menatap wajah sang kakak yang sedang asyik memperhatikan sebuah acara dari televisi._

"_Hn?" sang kakak hanya bergumam pelan, masih dengan menatap layar televisi._

"_Itachi-nii sekarang ulang tahun,'kan?"_

"_Eh?" pertanyaan Sasuke barusan, telah sukses membuat pandangan mata kakaknya berpaling padanya. "Memangnya kenapa?"_

_Sasuke kecil hanya tersenyum lebar dengan mata yang menyipit. Tangan kecilnya mulai melingkar ke pinggang Itachi, lalu memeluknya erat._

"_Tanjoubi omedetou!" Sasuke berteriak dalam pelukan Itachi, sedangkan Uchiha sulung itu hanya terkekeh geli melihat tingkah sang adik._

*Flashback off

"Sasuke..." kembali tatapannya ia layangkan ke arah sup tomat yang hampir dingin itu. Sungguh, ia sangat merindukan tingkah konyol adiknya yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum.

**=0=0=0=**

Sasuke meletakkan rangkaian bunga yang di bawanya berdekatan dengan batu nisan kedua orang tuanya. Sejenak ia memejamkan mata, berdoa pada Kami-sama agar orang tuanya mendapatkan tempat yang layak di sisiNya.

Wajah yang terkenal dengan tampang datar itu secara mengejutkan berubah tiba-tiba. Menunjukkan ekspresi sedih yang amat sangat. Ya, besok tepat tiga tahun kepergian orang tuanya dan Sasuke masih belum bisa merelakannya.

"Kaa-san... Tou-san... aku merindukan kalian." Tangannya mulai menyentuh batu nisan itu dan senyuman hambar terpaksa ia tunjukkan disela-sela ekspresi wajahnya yang menyedihkan.

Terik matahari dan udara siang di pemakaman keluarga Uchiha ini terasa berbeda. Panasnya lebih menusuk kulit, namun Sasuke tak memperdulikan itu semua. Yang ia mau hanya terus berada di makam itu sampai perasaannya kembali tenang.

"Semenjak hari itu, entah kenapa aku tak pernah ingin berbicara lagi dengan Itachi-nii." Sasuke mulai mengingat kembali kejadian tadi pagi saat ia berdebat dengan kakaknya sendiri. "Aku tak menyalahkannya atas kepergian kalian, hanya saja..."

*Flashback on

"_Sasuke..." Itachi memanggil adiknya dengan raut wajah yang bisa dibilang menyedihkan. Matanya terlihat nanar dengan air mata yang berada di pelupuk mata._

_Si adik yang sedang bermain dengan mainannya pun segera menghentikan aktivitasnya, lekas menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Itachi._

"_Loh? Itachi-nii kenapa?" Sasuke merasa bingung mengapa Itachi terlihat aneh seperti itu._

"_Kaa-san.. Tou-san..." air matanya berhambur keluar seiring ia berbicara pada Sasuke. Itachi menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan isak tangis. Sedangkan Sasuke mulai mengernyitkan keningnya, masih merasa heran dengan perkataan Itachi._

"_Kaa-san? Tou-san? Memangnya ada apa?"_

"_Kaa-san.. dan- hiks... Tou-san... hiks..."_

"_Hey, kau ini kenapa nii-san? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" Sasuke mulai merasa kesal dengan perkataan Itachi yang tak pernah terselesaikan itu._

"_Sasuke... Kaa-san dan Tou-san... mereka sudah meninggal."_

_DEG! Hati kecil Uchiha bungsu itu pun terasa tersayat pisau tajam. Tak percaya akan apa yang dikatakan oleh kakaknya, ekspresi wajahnya pun mulai terlihat berbeda. Hanya ada satu hal yang ada di benak Sasuke, apakah yang dikatakan kakaknya itu benar atau tidak?_

"_Apa maksudmu nii-san?" bibirnya bergetar, degup jantungnya tak karuan, Sasuke berharap bahwa ini adalah lelucon semata yang dibuat kakaknya untuk menjahili dirinya._

"_Mereka... hiks... tabrakan dengan bus di depan toko Ayame-san." Itachi kecil mengusap kedua matanya perlahan, mencoba menghilangkan air mata yang terus mengalir._

"_Tid- tidak! Nii-san pasti berbohong! Kau bercanda, iya 'kan?" air mata yang sempat tertahan itu kini telah membuncah keluar seperti aliran sungai yang deras._

"_Aku tidak berbohong Sasuke."_

"_Tidak! Kau berbohong padaku! Tidak mungkin- Kaa-san.. Tou-san... hiks..."_

_Itachi mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri, lalu kaki kecilnya berjalan menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah menangis sama sepertinya._

"_Sasuke..." tangannya mulai merangkul bahu adiknya. Namun tangan itu cepat ditepis keras oleh Sasuke, membuat Itachi sedikit tersentak kaget._

"_Tidak! Jangan sentuh aku!" Sasuke lekas beranjak dari posisi duduknya. Lalu ia berlari menjauhi Itachi. "Aku yang akan melihatnya sendiri!"_

"_Sasuke!" Itachi pun mulai beranjak dan mulai berlari mengejar Sasuke yang telah berada jauh di hadapannya._

_**.**_

_Suara sirine ambulance Konoha terdengar sangat nyaring di telinga Sasuke. Tubuhnya tengah dikekang oleh dua tangan kekar yang menahannya untuk mendekap tubuh dingin nan kaku di hadapannya, tubuh orangtuanya._

"_Kaa-san... Tou-san..."_

"_Tenanglah, nak!" ucap salah satu petugas ambulance yang tengah menahannya itu._

"_Jangan tinggalkan Sasu!" Tangan Sasuke tak henti-hentinya berontak, ingin sekali ia menggapai tubuh itu, mendekapnya erat. Air matanya terus mengalir dengan deras._

_Seluruh tangan dan kakinya terus ia hentakkan dengan keras, agar petugas brengsek –menurutnya- ini segera melepaskan dan membiarkannya mendekap kedua orang tuanya yang kini tengah berbaring dengan berlumuran darah._

_Sedangkan Itachi yang telah berhasil mengejar Sasuke hingga tempat kejadian, hanya menangis sejadi-jadinya di dalam pelukan teman dekat ibunya, Ayame. Tangan Itachi terlihat sedang memegang erat kantung plastik hitam yang di dalamnya terdapat kue tart coklat. Ayame berkata pada Itachi bahwa kedua orang tuanya sempat membeli kue itu di toko sebelah. Dan ia juga berkata bahwa kue itu sebagai hadiah ulang tahun yang di berikan kedua orangtuanya._

*Flashback off

Tangan itu mulai menutupi kedua bola matanya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Tak dielakkan lagi bahwa sekarang Uchiha bungsu itu tengah menangis.

Ia menangis mengingat bahwa kini kasih sayang orang tuanya telah hilang, ia menangis menyadari bahwa kini ia telah berubah dan menyakiti hati kakaknya sendiri.

Dan di tempat ini lah Sasuke sering menghabiskan waktunya untuk menangis. Tak heran jika ia pulang dengan mata yang sembab akibat terlalu banyak mengeluarkan air mata.

Semenjak tadi, Sasuke terus memikirkan Itachi. Ia berharap hubungan mereka dapat membaik, sudah terlalu lama ia bersikap kasar terhadap kakaknya. Dan ironisnya, Itachi tak pernah marah pada Sasuke. Jadi, sudah ia putuskan untuk memulai hubungan baru yang lebih baik.

**=0=0=0=**

Senja telah datang, sang pun surya mulai terbenam di ufuk barat. Menyisakkan secercah cahaya kekuningan di atas langit.

Dari ujung jalan, terlihat seorang pria berambut raven sedang berjalan menyusuri setiap sudut kota Konoha, dan ia menggenggam sebuah kantung plastik yang di dalanya entah berisi apa.

Pandangan pria itu terfokus ke arah jalan, terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan seseorang yang memanggil namanya, biasanya anggota SFC yang sering meneriaki namanya di jalan seperti ini. Kalian sudah pasti taukan apa itu SFC?

Sasuke terus berjalan hingga langkah kakinya berbelok ke arah kiri. Ia menggeser pagar besi yang berwarna perak itu, melewati halaman depan sebuah rumah minimalis yang sedikit terkesan mewah.

Tangannya mulai membuka pintu rumah yang diyakini sebagai rumahnya sendiri. Rumah dimana sebuah kebahagiaan datang dan pergi.

"Tadaima..." ucapnya malas seraya memasuki rumah itu.

"Okaeri..." sahut seseorang yang terdengar dari lantai dua.

Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan. Biasanya saat ia pulang sore seperti ini, akan ada seorang wanita paruh baya yang berlari menghampirirnya seraya mulai mengomel di hadapannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan ibunya? Uchiha Mikoto.

Namun kali ini, hanya sahutan dari anikinya saja yang terdengar. Itu pun tak di barengi dengan menghampiri dan mengomeli Sasuke seperti yang biasa dilakukan ibunya.

Terlepas dari semua itu, Sasuke mulai berjalan melewati ruang tamu, ruang makan, dan- langkahnya terhenti sesaat menatap ke arah meja makan. Sup tomat yang dibuatkan Itachi tadi siang masih ada disana, membuat Sasuke tersenyum walau samar. 'Terimakasih, nii-san.' Gumamnya dalam hati. Ia berterimakasih walau pun ada sedikit rasa bersalah karena tidak memakan sup itu.

Detik selanjutnya ia kembali berjalan melewati dapur, dan ia langsung menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua karena kamarnya terletak di lantai dua, bersebelahan dengan kamar anikinya, dan berdekatan dengan ruang keluarga.

Ia mulai langkahkan kakinya menaiki anak tangga pertama, kedua, ketiga, dan seterusnya. Setelah beberapa langkah ia menaiki tangga itu, kini ia telah sampai di ruang keluarga Uchiha. Disana terlihat Itachi sedang duduk di atas sofa seraya menonton acara televisi. Ia sedang asyik sendiri hingga tidak menyadari bahwa kini Sasuke tengah mengamatinya.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas panjang saat melihat anikinya itu, lalu ia membalikkan tubuhnya hendak berjalan memasuki kamar.

"Kau dari mana saja Sasuke?" Itachi bertanya tanpa menatap sekilas pun wajah adiknya. Membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkah kakinya, namun ia pun tidak menoleh, sama seperti Itachi.

"Pemakaman."

Itachi tanpa sadar menoleh ke arah Sasuke, lalu ia sedikit mengernyitkan keningnya mendapati sebuah kantung plastik berada dalam genggaman adiknya.

"Apa yang kau bawa?"

"Kau tak perlu tau."

Sasuke mengacuhkan Itachi yang memanggil namanya, ia terus berjalan memasuki kamarnya lalu menutup dan mengunci pintunya rapat-rapat.

Kantung plastik yang sempat digenggamnya, kini ia letakkan di atas tempat tidur. Sejenak menatapnya sekilas.

"Fyuuhh~ untung dia tidak bertanya yang macam-macam. Semoga dia suka ini." ia berbicara sendiri seraya tersenyum penuh makna.

Setelah itu Sasuke mulai berjalan ke arah kamar mandi, rasanya hari ini cukup melelahkan untuk menangis cukup lama di makam orang tuanya tadi siang, dan ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menyegarkan badan.

**=0=0=0=**

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.00 malam. Makan malam tadi sama seperti biasanya, sepi. Ya, walau pun kali ini Sasuke mau memakan sup tomat yang dibuatkan Itachi. Setidaknya dengan begitu, Itachi dapat tersenyum senang.

Sasuke yang kini tengah berkutat dengan secarik kertas dan sebuah balpoint, hanya memutar balikkan otaknya. Entah apa yang akan ia tulis, namun sepertinya itu sangat berarti baginya.

"Oh ayolah! Aku harus menuliskan sesuatu!"

Balpoint yang ia pegang hanya digoyang-goyangkannya secara perlahan. Otaknya belum mendapatkan satu ide pun yang cemerlang. Kertas yang ada di hadapannya kini pun masih bersih dan kosong tanpa ada segurat tulisan tinta yang berbekas disana.

Bermenit-menit Sasuke terus memikirkan hal apa yang akan ia tulis di atas kertas itu, namun tak ada satu pun ide yang terlintas dalam pikirannya.

"Demi Kami-sama! Apakah aku sebodoh ini? Menuliskan apa yang ada di dalam hatiku saja rasanya sulit!"

Ia merutuk dalam hati. Tak seperti biasanya ia bersikap bodoh seperti ini. Tangannya mulai meremas rambutnya dengan agak kasar. Kehabisan ide –mungkin-.

Detik selanjutnya, Sasuke tersenyum ala devil. Balpoint yang sedari tadi menganggur dalam genggamannya kini mulai ia goreskan ke atas kertas. Dengan penuh semangat ia menulis semua yang ada dalam pikirannya.

Tak lama kemudian, ia terlihat puas dan bangga karena ia telah menyelesaikan satu tulisan full memenuhi kertas tadi.

"Akhirnya..." gumamnya.

Sikapnya hari ini memang aneh, bukankah seorang Uchiha memang harus bisa menulis satu tulisan atau lebih? Baru seperti itu saja, ia merasa senang bukan main. Nampaknya itu benar-benar berharga.

"Dengan ini, aku harap semuanya membaik."

**=0=0=0=**

Putra sulung keluarga Uchiha kini tengah tertidur pulas di atas ranjangnya. Sebelum ia tidur, ia selalu menyempatkan diri berdoa dan menatap foto keluarganya. Dengan kebiasaan yang seperti itu, tak heran jika hari ini Itachi sedang memimpikkan salah satu dari anggota keluarganya.

**.**

_Uchiha bungsu itu kini tengah berlari-lari kecil di sepanjang tepi danau Konoha. Tangannya terbuka lebar merasakan angin sejuk yang menyelusup dari celah pakaiannya._

_Sejenak langkah kakinya terhenti, lehernya menoleh ke arah belakang. Ditatapnya seorang remaja pria sedang bersender di bawah pohon besar seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya._

"_Oi! Itachi-nii... ayo kesini!" Sasuke menjingkrakkan kaki seraya melambaikan kedua tangannya._

_Itachi yang melihatnya dari kejauhan hanya mendengus pelan seraya berteriak, "Aku disini saja!"_

_Seketika itu pun, Sasuke mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kakaknya memang tak pernah mau bermain, terutama di tepi danau ini. Ia lebih senang termenung seraya menatap keindahan danau. Dan itu sangat membuat Sasuke merasa sebal. Tak terhitung beberapa detik, Sasuke mendapatkan sebuah ide cemerlang, dan ia sangat yakin bahwa kakaknya pasti mau menghampirinya. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia mulai melakukan aksi jahilnya._

"_Kyaa~"_

_BRUUSSH! Seluruh tubuhnya sukses terjatuh ke dalam danau. Itachi yang melihatnya, nampak shock saat melihat adik satu-satunya itu terjatuh. Dan tanpa dikomando, Itachi berlari ke arah Sasuke, tentu saja dengan jantung yang berdebar kencang dan berharap agar adiknya baik-baik saja._

"_Hey! Sasuke! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Itachi berteriak dari tepi danau._

"_Nii- blupblupblupblup... aku ti-dak bis—blupblupblupblup..." tangan Sasuke bergerak tak menentu begitu juga dengan kakinya. Aktingnya kali ini telah membuat kakaknya cemas setengah mati._

"_Sasuke, ulurkan tanganmu!" Itachi mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Sasuke. Dengan susah payah –masih akting- lekas Sasuke mencoba menggapai tangan kakaknya itu, dan setelah ia menggapainya..._

"_Kyaaa~~"_

_BRUUSHHHH!_

"_Hahahaha! Kau tertipu!" gelak tawa Sasuke menggema keras saat melihat tubuh kakaknya berhasil ia tarik dan tercebur ke danau._

"_Ugh! Jadi kau hanya berpura-pura, heh? Awas kau!" Itachi menyipratkan air pada wajah Sasuke secara beberapa kali._

_Senyuman pun mengembang di wajah Sasuke. Akhirnya ia bisa mengajak kakaknya bermain di danau ini. Dan kedua kakak-beradik itu pun kini tengah sibuk dengan cipratan-cipratan air yang mereka cipratkan ke arah satu dengan yang lainnya._

**.**

KRIITTT!

Suara deritan pintu yang terbuka terdengar jelas oleh Itachi, walau pun suaranya hanya sebentar. Itu membuat Itachi terbangun dari mimpinya. Dengan segera, ia membuka kelopak matanya yang tadi sempat terpejam.

"Baru saja aku bermimpi dengan Sasuke..." gumamnya pelan.

Sejenak ia mengucek matanya perlahan, lalu ia beranjak duduk dari posisi tidurnyanya. Hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah jam dinding. Ya, jam dinding itu kini menunjukkan tepat pukul 12.00 malam. Kira-kira apa yang tadi sempat mengganggu tidurnya? Dengan perasaan yang masih mengantuk, lekas lehernya menoleh ke arah pintu kamar.

"Loh? Tertutup? Bukannya tad- eh?"

Matanya kini tertuju pada meja yang ada di sampingnya. Sebuah kue tart coklat dan secarik kertas tipis telah berada di sana. Ia mengernyitkan keningnya dan tanpa berpikir dua kali, tangannya terulur hendak mengambil secarik kertas itu. Perlahan ia membuka lipatannya dan mencoba membaca tulisan yang ada di dalamnya.

"_**Tanjoubi omedetou! Selamat ulang tahun untukmu Itachi-nii. Ini ulang tahunmu yang ke 18, benarkan? Demi Kami-sama! Aku bahkan hampir lupa dengan umurmu sekarang."**_

Itachi terkekeh pelan saat menyadari bahwa tulisan ini adalah tulisan adiknya, Sasuke. Jadi, yang tadi membuat pintu terbuka itu Sasuke? Dan dia kesini hanya untuk memberikan semua ini?

"_**Di ulang tahunmu kali ini, aku berharap kehidupanmu akan lebih baik, selalu sehat, panjang umur, dan kelak menikah dengan orang yang kau cintai."**_

'Tch... dasar Sasuke! Aku belum memikirkan tentang menikah, tau!' Itachi kembali terkekeh pelan.

"_**Lalu... maafkan aku."**_

"Eh?" seketika itu pun, mata Itachi membulat tatkala membaca bagian itu.

"_**Maafkan aku jika selama ini aku berubah terhadapmu. Ya, aku sadar. Aku memang terlalu keras pada kakakku sendiri. Jujur saja, aku bersikap seperti ini bukan karena aku membencimu, tapi karena kejadian 3 tahun lalu."**_

"Jadi selama ini kau..."

"_**Hey! Jangan menganggap aku menyalahkan atau membencimu atas kejadian itu! Kau salah. Bukan kau yang aku benci, tapi diriku sendiri. Aku benci diriku sendiri karena aku tak pernah bisa melupakan kejadian itu. Jadi aku berpikir untuk sering menyendiri dan tidak sering berbicara dengan orang lain, agar aku tenang dan dapat melupakan kejadian itu. Namun nyatanya sampai 3 tahun seperti ini, aku belum bisa melakukannya."**_

Itachi tertegun membacanya. Jadi, selama ini ia telah salah paham pada Sasuke. Selama ini Sasuke tak pernah membencinya, ia hanya sedang mencoba melupakan kejadian naas itu. Tak lama kemudian, senyuman bahagia mengembang di wajahnya.

"_**Saat aku di makam tadi, aku sempat berpikir hendak memperbarui hubungan kita. Namun aku tidak tau harus memulai dari mana, dan aku baru ingat bahwa hari ini kau ulang tahun. Jadi aku belikan kue tart coklat kesukaanmu. Aku harap kau suka, dan aku harap kau mau memaafkan aku. Umm... mungkin hanya ini yang bisa aku tulis di kertas ini, aku bingung harus menulis apa lagi. Hehe... Intinya, aku mau hubungan kita seperti dulu lagi, dan TANJOUBI OMEDETOU!**_

_**Sasuke"**_

Setetes air mata telah menetes dengan mulus dari mata Itachi. Ia terharu. Sasuke yang dia anggap telah membencinya, ternyata tak seperti itu. Bahkan Itachi tak menyangka bahwa pada hari ini, tepat ulang tahunnya, tepat 3 tahun kepergian orang tuanya, Sasuke dan dia telah berbaikan seperti semula.

Kini ia menangis seraya tertawa bahagia. Akhirnya, sekian lama ia menunggu. Sasuke yang dulu telah kembali. Tangannya kini memeluk kertas itu erat-erat dan wajahnya tertunduk.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke."

**Owari**

* * *

Whuuaa~ selesai juga! ToT

Rencananya publish kemarin, malah publish sekarang x(

Gapapa deh, yang penting udah publish! xD

Seperti biasa, arigatou gozaimashita buat yang udah baca. Ditunggu lho repiyuwnya! ^,~


End file.
